From Blue to Black
by WritingFuelsTheSoul
Summary: Aubrin wasn't raised as a normal Erudite child. It was almost as if she was raised to be Dauntless. When she trades her blue clothes in for black will she be able to handle her new life there, or will she crack under the pressure of the secrets that are held in the Dauntless government system.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first Divergent fan fiction so ENJOY! :) Okay so this takes place the year after Tobias goes through initiation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

I watched as three small red drops of blood sizzled on the hot coals. My blood.

Clapping erupted throughout the huge room as I began to turn around. I caught sight of my parents sitting in the Erudite wave of blue. My heart ached as soon as I set eyes on my mother, her lips pursed in disapproval; her graying blonde hair tucked into its usual bun at the back of her head. An Abnegation style I guess she inherited from her childhood.

I looked to my father... his eyes were shining with pride. That only made the aching more relevant. I stood up straighter, brushing some stray hairs from my face at the same time, and walked toward the Dauntless. I stood in the back (avoiding most of the people) and watched the choosing ceremony.

"Ryker," a deep voice stated next to me.

I turned to look at the source of the voice, and discovered another initiate. He stared intently at me with golden eyes that glimmered with the rest of his warm features. He held a long, thin hand out for me to shake.

I looked up at his face with the most determination I could muster at the time and I shook his hand firmly. "Aubrin," I said. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled unexpectedly; his features were sleek and charming, like a picture I would have seen an Amity drawing at school or something.

"Cool name," he said. "Not really and Erudite name."

"Well, clearly I wasn't cut out for Erudite, although my results may say otherwise," I smirked while crossing my arms and leaning against the wall casually. He snorted.

"Clearly you weren't, you're way more bad ass than the other transfers," he said with a grin. I laughed in return.

"Thanks."

* * *

I rushed down flight after flight of stairs with all the other Dauntless. Shoes nipped at my heels and threatened me to trip and fall on whoever was running in front of me. I felt vulnerable like I had to have my guard up, but at the same time I felt free. I felt like all the pressure, all the worries of my life in Erudite had been stripped away from me, so that what was left behind was the real me.

When we reach the bottom floor of the building, I was one of the first to break through the doors. I watched as some of the Dauntless pulled themselves on the train. I ran toward the train; I closed in on the car in the middle. I ran beside the car, grabbed onto the handlebar, and jumped into the car. My legs dangled dangerously outside the train car as I slid in. _Well, that part's over._ I thought to myself.

"Nice one, you almost got yourself killed," someone laughed. I looked up to see Ryker smirking down at me.

"Like a true Dauntless..." I muttered. He laughed. Looking around the train car, I noticed that there was only one other person; a girl with silky golden brown hair that fell in big, loose curls below her shoulders. I sat up and ran a hand through my own dirty blonde hair.

She walked over to us, "I'm Ivory." She wore a red blouse and yellow shorts, despite the cold weather.

"Aubrin," I said shortly.

"Odd name for an Erudite," she replied.

"Yeah..." I started. "Well, I'm not really and Erudite anymore now am I?"

* * *

Only mere minutes passed before the free feeling that filled my body with undeniable energy transformed into dead weight in my stomach. "Wait, we have to jump off?!" I asked Ryker incredulously.

He gave me a mischievous grin. "Yup, you ready?"

I ignored the question. "From a moving train?"

"Well, now I see why you left Erudite," he laughed. "I thought that factor was pretty obvious."

I got up and walked to the edge of the train car, the wind blew my long hair in my face. It felt good; it calmed me down, but barely. Ryker got up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Here I'll push you off on three," he offered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"THREE!"

I fell off the train; for a second I felt weightless. Then I felt my feet hit the ground, hard. Splitting pain ran up my shins, and I fell forward, catching myself on my arms. Ryker landed next to me. "Whoa, nice wipe out, blue," he laughed.

I pushed myself up onto my feet. "Blue?" I asked.

"Yeah Erudite, Blue, that's your new nickname. You okay?"

I looked at my arms where I landed on them. A lot of the skin had peeled off and blood was starting to rise to the surface. "Yeah," I shrugged.

Ivory landed on her feet right behind me; we walked toward a large group of transfers that had gathered around the edge of the building.

"...Who wants to jump first then?" a tall, broad shouldered man asked. His arms looked as if he was wearing sleeves, but as I approached, I realized that they were tattoos. I walked toward the edge of the building. Down below there was a giant gaping hole in the sidewalk.

"I'll do it," I said as strongly as I could, despite my efforts I heard my voice quiver slightly. I crossed my arms over my chest to disguise the shaking.

"No way," a voice boomed behind me. I whipped around, my face starting to burn red, to see a tall muscular boy in gray... Abnegation? "I'm not letting this little know-it-all jump before me."

I narrowed my eyes and sneered, "Nice insult, I bet that's the first time you've spoken out of turn all your life. Maybe you should keep it that way." His face immediately reddened. I smirked and faced the ledge. My heart rate instantly picked up. I held my breath and before I knew it, I was falling. I felt weightless as I fell. Slowly I watched the roof of the building get smaller and smaller. Then something caught me. A net. All of my breath left my lungs in one quick gasp.

Someone on a platform offered me a hand up. I looked up to see who the hand belonged to. A guy, probably seventeen, extended his hand to me. I grabbed it; he swung me onto the platform like I didn't weigh a pound at all.

"What's your name?" he questioned. His voice was deep and husky.

"Aubrin."

He held up my hand, "FIRST JUMPER, AUBRIN!" He pointed me to an area to stand. As soon as I turned around to see the other jumpers, I heard a shriek as someone hit the net.

"Second jumper, Ivory!"

Ivory walked toward me with a huge grin on her face, "That... was fun. I want to do that again."

I laughed. "I'd rather not do that again... heights," I added.

"Well, you sure didn't act like it was a big deal."

"My dad always said that I handled fear well..."

We waited for all of the initiates to jump. I eventually zoned out, until I was drawn back to reality by a loud, booming voice. I looked up to see the guy who pulled me onto the platform. "My name is Four," he yelled. "I will be the transfers instructor, while Zeke here will be the Dauntless-born's instructor..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (but I do own my OCs****)**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I sat down at a table in the cafeteria with Ivory, Ryker, and one of Ryker's friends, Kace. I sat down next to Ivory and Ryker at the circular table. The first topic that seemed to come up easiest was our factions.

"So, Ivory, why did you leave Amity," Kace asked. He was stuffing his mouth full of fried chicken.

Her face clicked from light to dark in a split-second. "I don't want to talk about it," she said bluntly.

"Oh come on!" Ryker started cheerfully. However, he was immediately shot down by her icy stare.

"It sucked there, that's why," she muttered bitterly. She glared down at her food as her golden brown hair fell around her face, framing it perfectly.

"Oh... That's pleasant," I stated sarcastically. "I have to admit, I couldn't last a day there. I would end up murdering someone."

Ivory laughed dryly. "You wouldn't even get close, they'd drug you with peach serum before that would happen."

"To be honest with you, that doesn't surprise me that Amity would do that," Ryker replied smoothly.

"I always knew something was going on there," Ivory said. "Anyway, what about you, Aubrin? Why did you leave?"

I stiffened at first but then heaved a sigh, "Well... I didn't like life there. Everyone was stuck up, dry, and boring. My mother put too much pressure on me, the only happy part of my life was with my father, he would teach me... stuff other than probability and science..." _It's like he trained me to become Dauntless. _"I doubt my mother will come to see me on Visiting Day, if she does it's probably just to say that my choice was impulsive or stupid," I said more to myself than to the others.

"Oh... Dear Aubrin... Dear sweet Aubrin, those are the best choices _because _they are impulsive and stupid," Ryker smirked as he put his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. He smirked at me knowingly and turned to his food.

* * *

I walked into the training room of the Dauntless compound. The room was filled with punching bags of all shapes and sizes. Four stood in the center of the room with his hands behind his back.

When everyone finally entered the room, he spoke, "Today, I am going to teach you how to fight." Four displayed a few punches, kicks, guarding, all of the basic movements. Memories of my childhood ran through my mind; memories of my father showing me how to punch, me balling my small hands into tiny fists and hitting as hard as I could. _Was I trained to be here?_

_This is so easy._ I thought to myself.

"What was that?" Four stopped. He walked up to me. _Did I just say that out loud?_ "Do you think that this is easy?" He glared down at me with midnight blue eyes.

"Well, it's not hard, I can tell you that much," I returned, deciding to play it off like I had actually meant to say that.

"Let's see you try it then, First Jumper," Four smirked. He roughly pushed me toward a punching bag, and stood back, crossing his arms.

I felt my face redden slightly. Taking my proper fighting stance, I guarded my face with my fists. I could feel everyone's eyes trained on me. In one swift motion, I threw two punches and a kick. I ducked, like someone was trying to punch me, then threw a couple more punches and a knee to the side of the bag. I stopped and stood back. Turning toward Four, I smirked and took a long, low bow. When I stood back up, I raised an eyebrow as if to say _How was that?_ I returned to my spot in the line of transfers.

"Everyone, find a punching bag to practice," Four commanded gruffly, staring me straight in the eye. He walked toward me and gripped onto my arm and pulled me out of the room. "How did you learn to fight like that?" he questioned as soon as the doors were closed.

"Let's just say I studied it," I muttered coldly. I glared up at him. Four's hard expression turned to a smirk.

He grabbed my fist roughly, and rearranged my fingers to a different position. "Hold your fist like this, you'll get more power this way." Without warning, he pushed me back, I instantly blocked his hands. "Good, you don't need much help with your guarding. Other than that, your golden, Aubrin." As he walked away, I felt my cheeks burn at his compliment.

After training, Ivory led me down to the Pit. She stated that Ryker and Kace said they'd meet us there. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the tattoo shop in the Dauntless Compound. "Okay, what?" I started, my voice was heavy with annoyance.

"I'm going to get a tattoo," Ivory explained determinedly, she continued to reassure me, "You don't have to get one if you don't want to."

"Unless you're too chicken," Ryker challenged.

I raised an eyebrow, "Too chicken? I am not _too chicken_ to get a tattoo."

"Then why don't you get one?" Kace asked with the same mocking tone.

"Fine," I said. I plopped down in a tattoo parlor chair and told the tattoo artist what I wanted. I described an intricate holy cross surrounded by Dauntless flames; I held out my wrist for the artist to tattoo.

* * *

Ryker and Kace had eventually left the tattoo parlor during the time it took for Ivory that cover her entire arm with ink, but I found them as they were getting dinner in the cafeteria. Right when I saw Ryker and Kace, I walked up to them. "So, how do like my _tattoo_, Ryker?" I mocked.

Kace grabbed my wrist and stared wide-eyed at the tattoo, "No shit? You seriously got a tattoo?"

"Are we going to eat or what?" Ryker asked, rolling his eyes.

I plopped my tray down on the table and sat down. I could hear Ivory laughed as she sat down in the seat next to mine. I looked down at my meal, I was lucky enough to get a piece of chocolate cake.

"I bet you can't finish that piece of chocolate cake in less than a minute," Ryker challenged with a mischievous smile.

I raised an eyebrow and returned the smile. "On what terms?"

"If I win you will have to... Get colored streaks in your hair, and if you I have to do something utterly embarrassing in a _very_ public place." he said.

"YES!" Ivory yelled, causing me to shriek and jump away from her. "Do it!"

Of course the odds of me winning the bet were low, that's why I accepted. I felt like I was breaking a law that had been branded in my mind; because I was doing something stupid. Somehow that made me feel free.

As predicted, I still had half a piece of chocolate cake left on my plate. Ryker smirked at me. "Alright then, follow me," he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria, with Ivory and Kace following.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, what colors do you want me to get?" I asked as we stopped in front of the Barbershop/Salon.

"Preferably, blue and black streaks," Ryker stated.

_Blue and Black._ For the first time since my aptitude test I was reminded of my results, Erudite and Dauntless.

"Colored streaks," I mumbled skeptically. "My mother would hate me if she saw that... Let's go!"

Thirty minutes later, I was finally able to look at myself in the mirror. I found myself stunned at the change in my appearance. The bright turquoise blue made the color of my eyes look like a sea of electric blue, and the black made my blonde hair appear even lighter.

I looked over at Ivory, "So... Good?"

"Great," she corrected with a grin.

"You look... Good," Kace said.

"'Good' that's all I get? After half an hour of sitting in this chair all I get is 'good'?" I joked.

"Sorry," he said, "how about... Astonishing?" He raised his eyebrow as if saying, _Do you like that better?_ I punched him in the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Ivory and I walked into the training room the next day, all of the punching bags were gone. Targets had replaced them, lined up across the room. I looked over to see pistols lined up one by one on a long table. "I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun," Four's voice boomed. I heard a couple people snicker behind me. Without warning, Four turned around and shot the target behind him rapidly. All of the bullets hit the center of the target. Almost half the people in the room shrieked. I let out a long, low whistle.

"Grab a gun and a magazine," Four commanded.

I did as told, just like everyone else. Four taught us how to load and unload our pistols, proper gun safety, and the proper position to shoot a gun. I found myself glad for once that I was Erudite, it made it easier for me to comprehend things.

"Find yourself a target," Four yelled. "And begin."

Everyone found a spot in front a target. I spread my feet shoulder length apart and held onto the gun with both hands. I pulled the trigger, the gun kicked back but I knew it would do that. The bullet hit the corner of the target, not anywhere close to the center, but it's a lot better than everyone else's first try.

I can feel everyone's eyes move straight to me, the first person to hit the target. I glanced around the room and noticed for the first time that some of the Dauntless leaders were watching us. One of the Dauntless leaders, a tall man with dark skin and a scowl on his face, took a step forward in my direction. I got back into my position and fired again. Knowing that it would kick back, I steadied my hands and fired. The bullet hit the center of the target. Everyone stopped again, and stared. I could feel a small grin find its way to my mouth.

The same man that had been watching me earlier, walked up to me. "Shoot again, I want to see that," he commanded.

I did as I was told and positioned myself. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _I shot again. The bullet hit the center of the target for the second time.

"Nice job, keep up the good work. We'll be keeping our eyes on you..."

"Aubrin," I said.

"Aubrin... First jumper, well, I will expect great things from you Aubrin..." he said. He walked away. I looked over my shoulder and found Four staring me down. I turned around and shot until the end of practice.

* * *

When training was done, I could feel Four's eyes trained on me. I tried to slide by him without eye contact. However, right as I walked passed him, he took hold my arm. My heart rate instantly picked up. It took all of my power to fight the urge to break away from his grasp. He waited until everyone had left the room before he spoke. I turned around and faced him, he still held onto my arm tightly.

He stared at me, for a _long_ time. "What?!" I finally blurted.

"How did you do that?" he asked, his voice was absent of any emotion.

"Do what?" I questioned, my voice was dripping with annoyance.

"Hit the center of the target on your second and third time shooting a gun!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the empty room.

"I don't know! I was just as surprised as you were!"

He whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end, "You just got yourself in a sticky situation. Now you have the Leaders watching you." He roughly ushered me towards the door still holding on tightly to my arm.

Before I could register what he just said, he closed the door and left me in the empty hall.

* * *

I skulked around the dark hallways of the Dauntless compound, walking aimlessly in the dark. Blue light supplied subtle direction for me one my journey through the rock halls. I weaved in and out of the light and eventually found my way to the pit.

"Aubrin!" I heard a voice call. Glancing up, I saw Ivory running toward me. "Nice shooting today, man," she said when she found her way to my side.

"Thanks," I sighed.

She gave me a look. I stared at her and questioned, "What?"

"You know I haven't known you for very long, but I can tell that you're upset. What's wrong?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Ivory stared at me intently, "So Four pulled me aside and told me I was in trouble after my shooting."

Ivory scoffed, "Why? You were, like, the best person out there."

I stopped and looked at the wall past her head, "But, it's not like that. He said something..."

"Well, spit it out then! The anticipation is killing me!"

I grinned and mumbled, "Well, he said I'm in trouble because I have the Leaders watching me now."

Ivory cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

I was quiet for a moment. "I don't know anymore."

She stared at me for a long time in silence. "Well, do you want to come shopping with me?"

"What?"

She quickly took hold of my arm and pulled me deeper into the pit. Ivory led me inside the clothing store. "JUST COME ON!" she yelled, "I'm _trying_ to cheer you up!"

I looked through all of the clothes and found and slick black leather jacket. Ivory found me looking through the black T-shirts.

"Nope, no way, no way am I letting you buy anymore T-shirts," she muttered. She pulled my arm and picked out a _pile_ of clothes. She dragged me over to the jean section and grabbed some black leggings and a few pairs of jeans. She then continued to shove me into a dressing room and tell me to see if everything fit.

To my surprise most of the clothes she picked fit me perfectly or good enough. When I changed back into my normal clothes and exited the dressing room Ivory threw a black dress at me and told me to go back into the dressing room.

"Eww!" I groaned. "I'm not putting on a dress!"

"You are putting on that dress even if I have to walk in there and put it on you myself!"

I stopped questioning her and tried the dress on. It was slim fitted and went down to my thighs. I stepped out of the dressing room to show Ivory.

"Oh my God," she said.

I groaned. "This is so tight, why did I have to try it on?"

"Stop complaining," she said as she was fixing the hem on the bottom of the dress.

"Quit it! I want to take it off!"

"Oh, stop it."

I glanced around the store to see if anyone had noticed us. My eyes scanned over the room. Stop. Go back.

"Uh."

"What?!" Ivory asked.

I stared at Four, whose looked at me with an unamused expression, although his eyes seemed wider than usual. I felt my face heat up.

"Uh. Ivory, I have to change."

"Why?"

"Ten o'clock."

"What?"

"Fucking look. Over. There." I pointed and rushed into the changing room.

"Oh shit," Ivory laughed.

Luckily, when I left the safety of the changing room, Four was gone and no where in sight. Ivory was still laughing at me by the time we bought our clothes.

After we left the store, Ivory ushered me toward the shoe store while muttering under her breath, "You seriously need new shoes how long have you had them... I can smell them from here..." She faked a gag and I smacked her in the shoulder.

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad," I said. She only laughed in return.

She continued to push me through the store.

I looked through the shoes and found a pair of high top sneakers with bright red laces.

"Oh come on! They look just like the one's you have now!"

"Exactly."

When we finished Ivory makes me go back to the empty dorm and change into my new clothes. I pull on a tank top and some ripped jeans. I laced up my new sneakers, and we walked to the cafeteria for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur; throwing knives, shooting guns. We started fighting each other. I wasn't worried until I saw who I would be fighting... John. The Abnegation boy from the rooftop my first day here. Clearly, he hated me, possibly a little more since my recent success in the stage one of initiation.

Ivory nudged me in the arm, "Don't worry, you'll do okay." I knew she's just trying to help, but my stomach dropped upon hearing her words. _How can I do okay against John?_ He had at least six inches on me, not to mention his intelligence and strength..

My stomach clenched into a knot as I approached the ring. John stood in front of me with a devilish grin on his face. My mind raced with possible weaknesses that he could have... Quick, tall, strong, smart...

"Don't worry, I let your smart-ass comment from the other day pass," he said. "But next time you better watch your mouth."

_He's too arrogant. Completely unlike any Abnegation I know. I can use that..._

I purposely took an improper stance. As soon as we started he took a swing straight at my head and hit me straight in the jaw. The impact of his fist burned.

I let myself fall to the ground. John kicked me in the ribs as soon as I hit the ground. I grabbed my side.

He stopped and smirked at me, "Too much for you?"

Before he could react, I grabbed onto his foot and yanked him to the ground. I pounded my fists into his face as hard as I possibly could until I couldn't think. I felt someone's hands tighten around my waist, pulling me away from the fight. My vision was blurry as they pulled me into the hall. When we were in the hall, I finally looked up and saw Four staring down at me.

"Wha... What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

I didn't say anything. I just stared into the darkness of the hallway behind him.

Eventually he broke the silence, "What?"

"Nothing," I said. I could barely grasp onto the event that just took place. "What's your problem with me?" I blurted.

"What?" he asked.

"You keep pulling aside. Asking me how I _learned_ these things. Telling me that I'm in _deep shit_. Asking me what my_ problem_ is," my voice grew louder as I carried on. "What's _your_ problem, Four? What have I done, other than do well in initiation?" I pushed past him and walked back into the training room.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning to someone yelling loudly. I glanced at my watch and immediately groaned,_ 4:30 am_. Four walked through the dormitory yelling at us to get up and meet him at the train in ten minutes. Ivory and I both jumped out of bed. I pulled on a pair of new jeans and a tank top. I laced up my shoes and pulled on my leather jacket. Ivory and I ran out the door. When we got to the area where we were suppose to meet Four, he stood next to Max. I could already feel the scowl creeping up on my face at them.

Once everyone arrived at the meeting area I could hear the sound of the train coming in the distance. When it started getting closer to us I ran beside it. I grabbed onto the handlebar and pulled myself in with ease. Somehow I ended up in the same train car as Four and Ivory. Ivory and I sat down on one of the benches and waited until Four was ready to jump off. I glanced around the empty train, glaring at Four's back every once in a while. The wind whistled eerily through the empty train car.

After a while he glanced over at us and looked me dead in the eye. "We're jumping off now," he said. Without another word, he jumped off the train. Ivory and I followed. I actually landed on my feet instead of falling. We gathered in a large group facing Four and Max.

"We're going to be playing capture the flag," Max yelled. "And if you're not going to take it seriously, then you better get the hell out." A couple people chuckled, until Max shot a glare in their direction.

"We'll be choosing our teams," Four continued. "I have first pick..." He stopped and looked around the group of initiates for a moment. His eyes set on me, "Aubrin."

I walked over towards Four and stood a couple feet behind him, eyeing him suspiciously as I walked past him. After a few minutes, everyone was on a team. Ivory and Kace stood next to me, but Ryker stood in Max's group.

"As I said earlier, we're going to be playing capture the flag," Max started. "But we're going to use paintball guns, don't worry, they aren't deadly; but they hurt like hell." He smirked. Four and Max began handing us large guns with a clear tube filled with colorful balls.

Eventually the teams separated to their different territories; our base was set up by a group of small shacks and an old rusty Ferris wheel. I stood next to Ivory and Kace and watched as everyone gathered around.

"Alright, does anyone have any good ideas?" Four asked. He eyed the group with calm anticipation.

Half the group starts talking all at once, but I stayed quiet. My words were caught in my thoughts. _Why did he want me in his group if he hates me so much? Why did he hate me so much? Whatever._ The talking began to grow louder and louder until I had enough. "Shut up!" I snapped over the chatter. Everyone stopped talking at once. "We're never going to get anything done with everyone talking. We should split up."

"That's actually a good idea," Ivory said. Her eyes began to light up with brilliant ideas, and I could see wheels spinning in her head.

"We'll send a search party to find the other group's flag, and then we have the rest of the group hide out around our flag to guard it," Four said.

"I'll go with the search party," I announced. Four looked at me and I gripped my gun tighter and started walking toward the forest.

Four split up the rest of the group, sending Kace with the search party as well. As we walked through the trees, I felt a chill run up my spine. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take us to find the flag while walking through the freezing woods.

"Kace," I whispered. "Give me a hand up so I can climb this tree." He nodded silently and held out his hand for me to step on. I began climbing up the tree, only grabbing onto the branches that I knew would support my weight. When I reached the top of the tree I surveyed the area until I found Max's group standing by a pier about a half a mile south from where I was. I started climbing down the tree slowly, when I heard gun shots and people screaming.

I started climbing faster down the tree. When I was about ten feet above the ground I looked down and saw a couple of the people from Max's group walking below my tree. Before I could think I pulled out my paintball gun and shot rapidly. My first shot missed, but the second and third hit the two people walking below. Suddenly I lost my grip on the tree and fell. When I hit the ground all of my breath left my body. I sat up and gasped for air. _I just fell ten feet out of a tree._

"Are you okay?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up to see Ryker.

I didn't reply. I scrambled for my gun and fired at his leg. I muttered between coughs and wheezes, "...Your... Out..."

Before he said anything I was on my feet and stumbling south. I didn't know where the rest of my group was, they were probably "out". Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped around and randomly shot towards the noise. Max stood in front of me with a big blue paint stain on his arm. I looked above him and saw his team's bright orange flag waving in the wind. How could I not notice it before? The branch was too high for me to reach; I began climbing the tree that held the flag. Right as I gripped onto the flag I yelled out, "I got it!" Suddenly there was a pain in my left shoulder that almost made me fall out of the tree for a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"Happy Visiting Day," Ivory said dryly as she walked up to my bed. She threw a wet towel on my face. "Be prepared for a shit-tastic day of 'fun'." I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"I don't wanna go," I groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Well, if Kace is making me go, then I'm taking _you_ as my hostage," she muttered while grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

I changed into some fresh clothes, throwing on one of my tank tops and a pair of leggings. I pulled my long hair into a French braid and then lace up my shoes.

I followed Ivory out of the dorm and into the pit. The pit was filled with families walking around talking and laughing. Practically fuming, Ivory walked straight up to Kace, dragging me along behind her. I listened dully to their argument. Rubbing my eyes groggily every now and then.

"Well, are you happy?" she snapped at him. "See I showed up, and guess what?" She laughed sarcastically. "My family still isn't here."

I eventually tuned out the conversation/argument going on between Kace and Ivory, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around to see the familiar face of my father. His blue eyes shining. I gasped and hugged him.

"Dad!"

"Aubrin," he said as he hugged me back. "Can I talk to you over here?" It wasn't much of a question, more like a statement. I nodded unsurely and followed him as he led me into a small path in the rock that I had never noticed before. The path led down to the chasm, dangerously close to the water, yet it seemed like such a safe place.

"Aubrin, I don't have much time to tell you so listen carefully," he began. "I was Dauntless." I stared at him attentively. "But I wasn't ordinary, no, my father trained me to become Erudite. I had to try to stop them from killing all of the Divergent. I am aware that you know what that means because I know that you are Divergent, just as I was. I must tell you that I have trained you to become Dauntless; you think, talk, act, and speak as if you were Dauntless-born. Which will help you to achieve your mission here in Dauntless. Your purpose here is to help me to find out what the leaders of Dauntless are plotting. They're planning something with the Erudite, and you have to figure out what it is. Thousands of lives are at stake right now and it is your job to protect them. You have to help me to stop them from carrying out their plans."

I felt like my body had gone numb, my body swayed from left to right as my head began pounding. My father looked around, "Be careful in the next few stages of initiation. They _will_ kill you if they find out you are Divergent. You need to-"

"Who? What are you saying?" I questioned, my voice cracking.

"Listen!" my father commanded urgently. "You will do well in your next few stages of initiation. You will be ranked first by the end of initiation. The Dauntless Leaders are going to offer you a position as a Dauntless Leader. You will accept. There in a yearly meeting after all initiations are finished in all of the factions. I will be there."

"Hey!" a voice boomed. "What are you doing down here?" A man came rushing toward us. He grabbed onto my arm roughly. I looked over at my father with wide eyes. "You aren't supposed to be down here," the man sneered at my father.

I watched as a warm smile grew on my father's face. He let out a low chuckle, "Oh, I apologize. I found this place and was curious, so I took my daughter down here to look around. I am completely at fault, sir." My father glanced at me and then looked back at the man. "I guess that's just the curiosity in me," he chuckled.

The man stared down at us. He appeared to be thinking, looked difficult. "Alright," he said roughly. "I think you need to leave." He ushered us back into the pit and began leading Dad out of the place.

"Could I just give my daughter one last goodbye?" my father asked politely.

The man gave a gruff nod and my father wrapped his arms around me. "I will contact you," Dad whispered in my ear. "See you soon. Be careful." At that he was gone, leaving me alone in the pit.

* * *

I walked into the training room for our last day of stage one, wondering who I would be fighting. As I walked through the door, I noticed that some of the Dauntless-borns were in the transfer training room, including Ryker and Kace.

Four walked into the room and yelled, "Alright, I brought in the Dauntless-born initiates who have the same rank as each of you in their own stage one to fight you. First place rankings start. First up on the mat: Ryker and Aubrin." My heart stopped for a moment. _I'm in first. Dad was right._

I walked up to the mat and looked over at Ryker expectantly. He didn't move.

"I'm not fighting you," he said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I forfeit," he declared aloud. "I'm not going to fight her."

I couldn't think of anything to say. _Does he think I'm too weak for him to fight?_ "Why not?" I asked incredulously. I crossed my arms and glared at him defiantly.

"I'm not, I don't care what you say, I won't fight you."

"Fine, off to the next fight," Four stated dismissively. I looked over at Four, who seemed uninterested in the ordeal. I scoffed.

Ryker walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I found myself utterly speechless. _Did he do that to embarrass me in front of everyone?_ Something came over me and I stormed out of the room after him. When I found him in the hallway, I yelled out his name, "Ryker!" My voice was sharp and full of anger. He stopped in surprise. "What the hell was that?" I roared.

"What?" he snapped as he whipped around to face me. His eyes had a dangerous look trapped in them.

"What's your problem!"

"_My_ problem? _My_\- I'm not- This isn't happening," he muttered angry disbelief.

"_What_?" I questioned furiously. "_What_ isn't happening?"

Ryker sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'm not going to fight you today," he asserted stubbornly. He began walking away from me.

I followed him and pushed him roughly on the shoulder. "Why? And did you really have to embarrass me in front of everyone in the room?" I challenged.

He turned on his heel fury in his eye and stepped closer to me. I stood my ground until he pushed me into the nearest wall. He placed his hands on either side of the wall by my head. He was shaking as he sneered, "Embarrass you? If anything, I should be embarrassed, not you! Me, refusing to fight a girl transfer."

My hands trembled with rage. I balled them into fists and stared coolly at him. I stepped closer to show that I wasn't afraid. I scoffed, and glowered at him. "A girl transfer? So that's what you think of me? You know, maybe if you really thought that little of me, you would have fought me," I said, using all of my will power to keep my voice cool and flat. "You're like a spoiled child," I sneered. "If you don't get your way, you throw a fit and refuse to accept what you don't even deserve."

His eyes lit up with fury. I pushed him off of me, causing him to step back. I stalked away with turning back to look at him.

* * *

Ivory and I walked toward the Hancock Building. I was surprised to see the lights on. Kace eagerly led us inside the building, there was a large white room holding a few Dauntless that wandered around the mostly empty place. As far as I could tell Ryker was no where to be seen. _Thank God for t__hat._

"Follow me, we're late," Kace said. He led us into and elevator with a few other people. I watched him press the button to the top floor. "You guys ready for this?" he asked excitedly.

"What are we even doing exactly?" I asked with my arms crossed impatiently. No doubt about it, I was still pissed off about Ryker.

"You'll see."

When we reached the rooftop of the building, the first thing I saw when the elevator doors open was a zip line. _What did I get myself into now? _I walked toward a small line of people and saw a couple guys holding a large black sling and strapping someone into it. Kace slapped a long hand on my shoulder, "You ready for this?"

_No. _I thought to myself. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," I replied smoothly. He laughed and pushed me playfully toward the guys strapping people into the slings.

"Hello," one of the guys smirked, "My name is Zeke, and I will be your instructor for this evening." He led me to the sling and lifted me into it. He strapped me into the sling so that I was sitting upright; one around my thighs, one strap around my waist, and one around my shoulders. "One-two-THREE!" Zeke let go of my sling and I flew down the zip line.

I felt like throwing up. I was going so fast that I couldn't even open my eyes. My gut was clenched into a knot, my hands were beginning to shake from gripping the sling so hard, yet not a single sound escaped from my mouth. Either because I didn't want to be scared, or I was so scared I couldn't make a sound. I didn't know.

As the brisk night air rushed past my face, it felt like icicles piercing my skin. My hair whipped behind me, while the cold wind chilled me to the bone.

When the zip line slowed to a stop, I finally opened my eyes. I was still up at least ten feet in the air. I looked below and saw a group of Dauntless gathered in a circle with their arms outstretched... _I have to jump._ I breathed inward and unstrapped myself from the sling. I breathed out and let myself fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

I had been dreading our fear simulations from the first day I had heard about them. I woke up with dead weight in my stomach. I threw on a tank top and some leggings and pulled on my sneakers. The halls were mostly quiet as I walked toward the Testing room. It was an eerie sort of quiet, like I was the only person for miles.

Without any warning, I was pushed against the wall roughly. The impact left me gasping. I couldn't see who my attacker was.

"You better not think of passing me up in stage two. And if you do, you better watch your back," a male voice threatened from the darkness. He held me against the wall by my throat. Somehow wheezed and gasped for air as tears stung my eyes. He slammed my body against the wall, causing me to yelp in pain. I cringed and on instinct dug my fingernails into his skin as hard as I could until I saw blood rise from his arms.

"Hey!" a deep voice yelled from down the hall. I looked over. A male figure ran towards us. The stranger dropped me on the ground and ran into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" the man knelt down and looked at me. I coughed and gasped for air. When my vision returns to normal, I realized that Four was standing in front of me.

I coughed and spit out some blood on the ground. "That little mother fu-" I stopped short as I coughed up some more blood.

"Are you okay?" Four repeated firmly.

"Peachy," I sputtered as I pulled myself off the ground.

"What happened?" Four questioned. He grabbed one of my arms and put it around his shoulder.

"Someone came up behind me and attacked me," I said, my voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Someone who now has bloody scratch marks on their arms," I said irritably.

Four didn't say anything for a short time. "We need to get you to the infirmary," Four decided with finality.

"No," I countered. "I'm taking my fear simulation today."

"You can't-"

"No."

Four sighed, "Fine, let's go then."

The hallway outside of the testing room was absent of all initiates when we arrived there. Four led me into the actual testing room and sat me down in a metal chair. He looked through some shelves and pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled out some gauze. I watched as he approached me without a word.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

He sighed dully, and we sat in silence while he cleaned up my head. _Why did Four have to find me? Couldn't it have been ANYONE else?_

"I don't hate you," Four said, as he wrapped the gauze around my head.

"What?" I muttered.

Four looked at me in silence, then he spoke, "When I pulled you aside, I was trying to help you." He sat back and inspected his handiwork.

"How?" I asked smartly.

Four was about to reply when three sharp knocks on the door interrupted him. Max let himself into the room. He inspected the situation.

"What is she doing in here?" he questioned.

Four explained briefly, "She was jumped in the hallway, I was wrapping her injuries."

"Get out," Max commanded.

I left the room without a word and sat in the hallway until more initiates started showing up. Ivory and Kace soon showed up.

"Aubrin, what happened to you? What the hell!" Ivory shrieked as she ran over to me.

I sat up and groaned as blood rushed to my head.

"Holy shit, Aubrin are you okay?!" she asked.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter," I muttered.

She eyed me skeptically and said, "Sure. You look just great." Sarcasm overran her voice.

Kace ran over from down the hall, "Sorry am I late- AUBRIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

I cringed at his screaming and leaned against the wall tiredly. "It's nothing, like I said earlier, I'm fine." I could feel people's eye burning into me. I couldn't help but wonder if my attacker was watching. "Someone attacked me in the hallway this morning, but I'm fine now. It's nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, again with the 'it's nothing,'" Ivory said.

Just then Ryker walked down the hallway. I looked over at him with a steady, tired glare (a look that plainly stated _Don't you dare come over here_). But he did dare just enough to take a few steps toward me with a concerned look on his face and ask, "What _happened_?"

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side and ignored him. Ivory returned the answer for me, "She was attacked this morning."

"Are... Are you alright?" I heard Ryker asked.

My eyes snapped open and I glowered at him. "Yeah, well, I'm fine. I can handle myself. I don't need your fake pity," I muttered while he avoided my eyes. I watched him walk down the hallway and sit down.

"What was that about?" Ivory asked quietly as she and Kace sat down next to me.

"To make it short, we hate each other now. Because all I am to him is a _girl transfer_ and he refuses to acknowledge that I can fight him."

A guy sitting across from me, spoke up, "So your first in your rank?"

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

He grinned a wide, white smile that starkly contrasted his tan skin. "Nothing, I just think that, I'm ranked second in Dauntless-born and I could definitely take you in a fight," he said with a cocky, flirtatious look in his pale blue eyes. He ran a hand over his shaved brown hair and grinned at me.

I cocked and eyebrow, "What's your name?"

"Zaccai," he replied smoothly. "You?"

"Aubrin," I answered. "So what, are you challenging me?"

He grinned again, a smile full of perfect teeth, "If you're not too scared." I found myself snorting in reply, which hurt considering the events that had just taken place. Despite the pain, I returned his grin.

The girl sitting next to him laughed. I looked over at her: black hair and red streaks, heavy eyeliner around big, gray eyes, and multiple piercings were the first traits I noticed. "We'll settle this in the training room at six tomarrow. I'll start placing the bets," she said. Then she turned to me and smiled mischievously, "I'm Rayne."

Another girl, sitting next to Rayne, laughed out loud, a cold and cruel laugh. "I've got my bets on this girl," she gestured to me sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled, "I'm Celeste."

At first the comment took me off guard, but then a glared back at her with even more cruelness.

"Aubrin," Four called from the Testing Room. I looked over at him. "Your up," he said.

I walked into the Testing Room, and Four told me to sit in the metal chair. The cold metal sent chills running up my spine while Four strapped wires to my face.

"I'm going to inject you with the serum that will start the Test," he says. He pulled a needle and quickly stuck it into my neck. I winced before drifting into darkness.

* * *

Suddenly the scene changed. I was in an empty room. Four gray walls surrounded me and a light source coming from nowhere light up the room. I turned around; a door faced me. I walked over and jiggled the doorknob. _Locked._ I sat down in front of the door and stare at it. _This isn't so bad._ Suddenly the door knob jiggled from the other side, and my heart gave a start. I remained silent and looked at the keyhole. An eye was staring back at me, a bloodshot, cold, blue eye. The door shook roughly. I scooted out of sight to the corner of the room, my heart rate was picking up. The door. Someone, something, was beating on the door loudly. It shook. It was going to give way at any moment. I couldn't do anything. I tried to get my heart rate to go back down. _This isn't real... This isn't real... I'm sitting in the Testing Room right now._ Suddenly the walls fell down and all I could see was white.

I gasped and realized that I was sitting in front of Four. My breathing was unsteady and raspy. I curled myself into a ball and rest my head on my knees. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. I shut my eyes, I could still hear the door shaking.

"Aubrin," I heard Four say. I shook my head and ignored him. I let out a long, slow breath and kept my eyes sealed shut

"Aubrin," Four said more firmly. My eyes flicked open. "How long do you think that you were in that room?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe," I mumbled.

"You were in there for three minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria the next day and found Ivory arguing with Zaccai from across the table:

"I could definitely beat you in a fight," Ivory snapped.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is," he smirked.

"Fine," she retorted. "When I win you have to take me shopping and pay for everything."

"Fine," he agreed with a cunning grin.

"Don't you already have enough clothes?" Kace asked with annoyance overrunning his voice.

"Who said anything about clothes?" Ivory smirked. "I need some new knives. Maybe I'll get Aubrin some too... Considering they're her best weapon."

I rolled my eyes and flashed a smile silently in return.

"ANYWAY, since everyone seems to be challenging each other we'll plan a tournament," Rayne said, who suddenly joined us at our table. As well as her friend from earlier, Celeste.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, I'll tell all of the initiates and invite them to come," Celeste added.

Just then, Ryker walked up and set his tray down next to mine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked quietly.

"Put Ryker in the tournament too," Kace added clapping Ryker on the back. "He should have a rematch with Aubrin considering the last time that they had to fight, he chickened out and forfeited."

Ryker glared in Kace's direction, to which he turned and gave Ryker one of the cheesiest smiles that I had ever seen. Which somehow pulled me out of my quietness.

"Yeah, put Ryker in there, I want a rematch," I said looking Ryker in the eye.

He sent me a glare in return and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Roughly, he grabbed my arm trying to pull me up.

"Back off," I warned so only he could hear. He motioned toward the door. I got up and followed him out of the cafeteria.

"I wanted to apologize," Ryker said as soon as we got out into the hall.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I..." he sighed, "I was out of line the other day."

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms at the same time. "You're not just bullshitting me?" I questioned skepticism over-powering my voice.

"I'm not," he replied.

I studied his eyes. "Look me in the eye and repeat that," I commanded.

His eyes flickered over to mine as he repeated, "I'm not bullshitting you. I mean it." His voice quivered ever-so-slightly, just enough to make me not believe him.

* * *

I walked to the center of the ring, and stood in front of Zaccai. All I heard were catcalls and whistles coming from the crowd of initiates. White noise. Zaccai gave me a smirk, "Stage fright?" He pouted mockingly, "You ready to get beat, princess?"

"In your dreams," I replied smoothly.

Celeste started the fight with a loud ring of the bell.

Zaccai immediately took a swing toward my face, I ducked at the last second and slipped past him. He spun around and threw a kick at me. I blocked it with ease.

"I see why you were second in your rankings," I mocked. The crowd of initiates whistled and clapped at my remark.

Zaccai scowled and knocked me off my feet. Before I could get up, he was on top of me. I rolled over so that I'm the one on top and before he can do anything, I pulled him into an arm bar. Within seconds he tapped out.

I got up and smirked at him. "So you think you can beat me, huh?" I said and offered him a hand up.

He got up and a smirked at me, "Next time." I laughed as I got out of the ring. "I... Will take that as a compliment."

As Ivory and Zaccai entered the ring, I backed up to see the fight. Someone came up behind me and stood beside me. Over the roaring of the crowd, I could barely hear them say, "You ready to lose to me?" I looked up and see Ryker.

Still skeptical of his apology, I eyed him cautiously. "I'm ready to beat you," I said while folding my arms.

"Hmm," he raised his eyebrows and turned to watch the fight.

I stepped up closer to the ring to get a better view. I knew she was a good fighter, considering that she was second in rank for transfers, but I didn't know that she was this good. Right as Zaccai threw a punch she had already knocked him off his feet and had him pinned to the ground. She flashed a smirk at him before pulling Zaccai into a guillotine.

He tapped out, and the whole room errupted into noise. People clapping and whistling. "I believe you will take me shopping tomorrow then?" I heard her say.

We watched a couple more fights until the championship round: Ryker and I.

We entered the ring together. Celeste rang the bell and started the fight. Ryker and I walked in a circle, facing each other. We put our hands up and guarded our faces. Ryker grabbed the shoulder of my shirt and pushed me back so that I fell to the ground. Before he could get the advantage I jumped up to my feet. I threw a couple punches as hard as I could right into his temple. I added a kick to his stomach, but before it makes contact he caught it. He pushed me back, still holding my leg, so that I was forced to hop back. I made move for his shirt and grabbed it. Once I had a strong hold, I hopped forward and put more weight on Ryker. In a flash, I pushed him backward and had him in an arm bar. I put more pressure on his arm and slowly bent his arm backwards. He didn't tap out. I put more pressure. He didn't tap out. I continued until I was on the brink of breaking his arm. _Tap out you fucking idiot._ His face was red, covered in sweat.

"Tap!" I said fiercely.

He looked at me and shook his head so slightly that I could barely see it.

I furrowed my eyebrows and added just the right amount of pressure and he gasped for air and tapped out.

I let go and stood up. He held onto his arm. _Broken._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Leave a review if you like it, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Ryker was in the infirmary the next day. His arm wasn't broken, just sprained. I still felt weird about it. _Why wouldn't he tap out? Did he want me to hurt him?_ Weird. I lay on my bed and thought about these things for a while.

"Hey."

I sat up to see Ivory. The dorm was empty, everyone had left for lunch.

"You coming to lunch?" she asked.

"Dunno." I returned back to my lying position.

"Oh, knock it off!" she snapped and walked over in front of me.

"What?" I asked defensively. "I'm not even doing anything!"

"Oh, bull you are! You're moping around like a friggin baby! So just stop and tell me what the hell is wrong!"

I sighed and sat up. "Nothing is wrong," I said simply, keeping my voice even and flat.

"Oh bullshit!" she snapped. "Ever since you and Ryker got into that fight you've been acting different."

I turned toward her and let out a long breath. _Time to spill my guts._ "You don't get it, you weren't there. It would be one thing if he just didn't want to fight me, that wouldn't stick with me as long as this has. It was like he was a completely different person. Like he was showing his true colors."

Ivory listened attentively. "Well," she sighed, "Maybe he was just angry. A lot of people change when they're angry."

"It's not like that though, he was completely different. He looked like he could kill." Ivory was quiet. "And we avoided each other for the next few days. He was cold and didn't talk to me at all, and..."

"And what?" Ivory asked.

I was quiet. My voice barely audible, "And then the attack happened."

Ivory's eyes were wide. "You don't think...?"

"I don't know."

"But what about afterward?" Ivory asked. I looked at her questioningly. "He looked confused, and he asked if you were okay."

"That's what I don't understand. He keeps changing attitudes. After Visiting Day, he found me in the hallway and tried to cheer me up. Then, he wouldn't fight me, he looked like he wanted me dead. Then the attack happened, and he looked confused. During our fight in the tournament, he wouldn't tap out. It was..."

Somebody walked into the dorm, making both of us jump.

"So," Ivory started. "Zaccai still owes me a shopping trip, and I want you to come with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dorm.

"What was that about?" I whispered as soon as the doors shut behind us.

"You don't what anyone to be spreading their own suspicions around, do you?" she returned quietly. "I think we need to pay Ryker a little visit to check things out."

We walked into the infirmary. It was mostly empty except for Ryker and a few other Dauntless. Ryker was asleep on one of the beds.

"Hey," Ivory called to one of the "nurses" who just got finished bandaging up someone's arm.

The woman walked over and stood in front of us, "Yeah?"

"We're here to see if our friend is doing okay," Ivory asked. She pointed toward Ryker.

"Oh yeah," the woman said. "He's fine. Just a sprain. He'll be fine in a week. I heard you're the one that did it." She pointed to me. "Anymore pressure that you put in that arm bar could have put him out for much longer. Not to mention those scabs he has all over his arms, those were some pretty bad scratches."

"What? I didn't..." I stopped and glanced over at Ivory. "Thank you for tell us, we'll come back later when he's awake." I grabbed Ivory's arm roughly and pulled her out of the infirmary.

"What was that about?" she whispered when we found an empty hallway.

"Whoever it was that attacked me, I scratched their arms up pretty bad. Enough to make them drop me before Four found us."

Ivory's eyes widened as she asked incredulously, "So it really was him?"

I nodded, finding myself at a loss for words.

* * *

I walked into the fear simulation room, Four following behind me with a clipboard. He shut the door.

"Aubrin?" he asked roughly.

I turned around to face him as I sat down in the chair, "Yes?"

"You're Divergent."

"What?" I felt my stomach tighten into a knot, and I do my best to fake confusion.

"Don't deny it," Four replies firmly. He looks at me steadily and continues, "You need to be careful. Don't tell anyone. Don't cheat your way out of the program, find a way to face your fears without shutting down the simulation."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I_ mean_, face your fear by lowering your heart rate or facing it another way. _Don't_ knock down the walls like you did last time. If the Dauntless discover you, if _anyone_ discovers you, they will kill you." He sticks the needle in my neck and I drift off into darkness with an uneasy feeling in my gut.

I woke up standing in an empty room. My father stood a few yards in front of me.

"Dad?" I asked.

Two Dauntless men appeared out of nowhere. They seized my father by the arms and pushed him down to his knees.

"Hey!" I snapped. I began walked quickly toward the men, but I was soon stopped by more Dauntless. I felt my heart rate pick up. "What are you doing?"

"We know what you are," a woman's voice said smoothly and calmly. I knew that voice, that was the voice of my old faction leader. I watched Jeanine Mathews come out of the shadows. "You... Are a traitor," she stated sharply at my father. She turned to me, "And you, are merely a confused child. To prove your... Obedience." She handed me a gun. I looked at my father. At the gun. I knew what I was supposed to do. I looked back at Jeanine.

"What?" I snapped. My voice was loud and sharp. My heart began beating in my throat as I spoke, "Are you serious? I won't! This is- This is-" _This isn't real._ _I'm in a sim._ I looked at my father, on his knees, arms held behind his back. _I can't break down the walls. Find another way out._ My father looked at me, giving a reassuring look. I walked toward him, a sour taste of disgust at my own actions filled my mouth. _Am I really doing this?_ I held up the gun to my father's head. _Of course I am it's just a Sim._ I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I sat up, heart racing. Four looked at me with a hint of reverence. "You did good," he stated briefly.

It was a blunt and insincere comment, but my cheeks still burned slightly. I got out of the chair and walked toward the door. I stopped just before and turned around. "Four?"

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you?" I asked. I had a twisted unsure feeling in my gut that made me nauseous.

He looked up from his computer, walked toward me. I backed up slightly, noticing his presence more and more.

"Yes." He held out his hand. I took it and shook it firmly, feeling more secure than I have since the Choosing Ceremony when I first chose Dauntless.


End file.
